Tu es mon autre
by Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Quand Harry se décide à avouer son amour .


**Disclaimer** : Rien est à moi, tout est à JKR . La chanson est à Mauranne et Lara Fabian .

* * *

**Tu es mon autre**

C'était un soir de décembre, il faisait un froid glacial, la neige tombait dru sur le parc de Poudlard. Mais cela n'avait pu nous empêcher d'aller près du lac, sous le saule qui nous cachait de tous. On ne pouvait pas nous voir sauf si on s 'approchait à moins d'un mètre du saule.

Nous étions serrés l'un contre l'autre, emmitouflé dans une grande couverture pour se protéger du froid. Nous étions un blond et un brun, moi le brun je me tenait dans les bras du blond, nous semblions tout deux perdus dans nos pensées, jusqu'a ce que le blond prenne la parole.

-Harry ?

-Mmm

-Quand vas tu accepter de montrer notre couple au grand jour ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas, tu sais je n'ai encore rien dit à Ron, même si Hermione le sait déjà et qu'elle prépare le terrain, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir.

-Mais enfin Harry, tu dois juste parler à Ron, ce n'est quand même pas compliqué. Ce n'est pas comme avant que tu tues Voldemort, où là tu voulais me protéger ! C'est ton ami, il comprendra ! Je n'en peux plus de cette situation, il va falloir que tu fasses un choix Harry.

-Drago…

-Non Harry ! Soit tu le lui dis et nous pourrons vivre notre amour au grand jour, soit tu ne lui dis rien, et j'arrête là notre histoire !

Sur ces mots, le blond se releva vivement.

-Mais Drago, tu ne peux….

-Si Harry ! Je te donne une semaine, si rien n'a changé d'ici là, il en sera finit de notre couple.

Drago parti en direction du château sans un regard pour moi, il ne voulait pas me montrer les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues rougies par le froid.

* * *

Nous sommes maintenant le jour J pour moi ! J'ai pris ma décision ! Cela fait quatre longs jours que Drago m'a posé cet ultimatum. Ce soir a lieu le bal de noël, et il y a pour moi un moyen de déclarer à tous ce que je ressent pour Drago et ainsi montrer notre couple à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de parler à Ron, mais Hermione est au courant et va faire en sorte que tout se passe bien.

Par merlin que j'ai peur ! Je suis peut être un gryffondor mais là j'ai l'impression que notre courage légendaire m'a fait faux bond ! Bon aller Harry concentre toi c'est bientôt à toi ! Hermione est là, elle me fait signe que tout va bien se passer, elle m'envois un baiser puis s'en va rejoindre Ron. Elle sait ce que je vais faire, elle m'a encouragé quand je doutais, je dirais même que si elle n'avait pas été derrière moi, je ne serais pas là en cet instant. Oh non ! Ça y est Dumbledore prend la parole !

-Hum hum, cher amis. Ce soir un élève à une déclaration à faire. Mais pas en vous parlant, il va vous interpréter une chanson qu'il a écrite pour une personne en particulier. Je vous prierais de rester attentif et sérieux jusqu'au bout, car cela demande beaucoup de courage et vous invite à l'encourager en applaudissant.

Ca y est c'est à moi de jouer, les lumières se sont éteintes, je m'avance sur la scène et là deux lumières font leur apparition. Il y en a une qui m'éclaire et l'autre qui éclaire Drago. La musique commence, concentre toi sur lui Harry, oublis les autres, fait comme si vous étiez seuls.

**Ame ou soeur,**

**Jumeau ou frère de rien,**

**mais qui es tu?**

Tu es celui que mon cœur a choisi, celui pour qui j'ai gagné cette guerre.

**  
Tu es mon plus grand mystère,**

Personne n'était au courant avant ce soir.

**  
Mon seul lien contigu,**

**Tu m'enrubannes et m'embryonnes**

**Et tu me gardes a vue.**

Je sais que quand nous ne sommes pas ensemble, tu me surveilles quand même du coin de l'œil, peut être de peur que je m'éloigne de toi.

**  
Tu es le seul animal**

**De mon arche perdue.**

Le seul que je vois dans mon monde imaginaire, où il n'y a ni souffrance, ni morts, ni de personnes dévastés par cette guerre.

**Tu ne parles qu'une langue,**

**Aucun mot déçu,**

**Celle qui fait de toi mon autre,**

**L'être reconnu.**

Tout comme moi tu n'as plus besoin de mots pour m'exprimer ce que tu ressens, on se comprend avec un seul regard. Nos cœurs parlent pour nous.

**Il n'y a rien à comprendre**

**Et que passe l'intrus,**

**Qui n'en pourra rien attendre**

**Car je suis seule à les entendre les silences**

Personne ne nous a encore compris, personne n'a su voir l'amour qui nous lie mais que je vois dans tes yeux.

**  
Et quand j'en tremble**

**Toi tu es mon autre**

Car je t'aime plus que tout, tu es une part de moi.

**  
La force de ma foi,**

Tu as été ma force pour le vaincre, ma foi en ton amour m'a fait gagner

**Ma faiblesse et ma loi,**

Tu es aussi ma faiblesse, quiconque voudra me blesser sera comment y arriver, je ne jure que par toi.

**Mon insolence et mon droit.**

**Moi je suis ton autre,**

**Si nous n'étions pas d'ici**

**Nous serions l'infini.**

**Et si l'un de nous deux tombe,**

Si tu devais mourir, je te rejoindrais tout de suite.

**  
L'arbre de nos vies**

**Nous gardera loin de l'ombre**

Ce saule, gardien de nos secrets.

**  
Entre ciel et fruit,**

**Mais jamais trop loin de l'autre**

**Nous serions maudits**

C'est là que l'on devrait nous enterrer si par malheur il devait nous arriver quelque chose.

**  
Tu seras ma dernière seconde**

Car je sais que je mourrais à tes cotés.

**  
Car je suis seule a les entendre les silences**

**Quand j'en tremble**

**Toi tu es mon autre**

**La force de ma foi,**

**Ma faiblesse et ma loi,**

**Mon insolence et mon droit.**

**Moi je suis ton autre,**

**Si nous n'étions pas d'ici**

**Nous serions l'infini.**

**Et si l'un de nous deux tombe……**

Voilà, j'ai fini ma chanson, c'est le silence total dans la grande salle, tous on le regard braqué sur nous, car je me rend compte que Drago s'est approché de la scène, il est là en bas de la scène, devant moi. Je sens des larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues, mon regard est toujours fixé sur Drago, il pleure lui aussi, je lui fais un sourire timide et lui demande :

-Alors, mon choix te convient-il ?

Tu ne m'a pas répondu, tu m'a juste tirer vers toi, tu m'as emprisonné dans tes bras et tu m'a embrassé passionnément en me disant merci.

C'est alors que nous nous sommes rendu compte des applaudissements frénétiques qui nous entouraient. Nous nous sommes retournés vers nos camarades pour constater que beaucoup avaient le sourire en nous regardant, beaucoup de filles avaient même la larme à l'œil, surtout chez les Poutsouffles.

Puis je me suis retourné vers mes amis, et là j'ai vu Ron s'avancé vers nous, le silence s'est soudain fait dans la salle, un silence oppressant. Quand il s'est arrêté devant nous et en voyant son air furibond, mon sourire c'est effacé, mais toi tu me soutenais. Et il a pris la parole.

-Bon sang Harry, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Tu me penses si homophobe pour ne rien me dire ? Je croyais que tu avais plus confiance que ça en moi quand même !

-Mais Ron …… c'est Drago Malefoy, comment voulait tu que je te le dise !

-Et alors que ce soit Malefoy ou un autre, ça ne change rien ! Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il te rende heureux !

-Alors tu … tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non, enfin si un petit peu pour avoir gardé le secret si longtemps, mais je pense que je m'en remettrait.

Et là je le vit partir dans un grand rire, il me sera dans ses bras tout en me félicitant de mon courage de ce soir. Et quand je le vis se retourner vers toi, mon cœur s'arrêta, puis repris un rythme normal quand je le vis te serrer la main tout en de disant de prendre soin de moi, sinon tu aurais affaire à lui. Puis il reparti rejoindre Hermione qui l'attendais avec un sourire tendre.

Tout coup la salle repris son brouhaha, et nous sorti de notre torpeur. Puis tu as pris ma main pour m'entraîner hors de cette salle. Arrivé dans ta chambre, tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux et tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais.

Depuis ce jour, nous ne nous sommes plus séparé.

* * *

Les paroles de la chanson, sans les pensées d'Harry.

**Ame ou soeur,  
Jumeau ou frère de rien,  
mais qui es tu?  
Tu es mon plus grand mystère,  
Mon seul lien contigu,  
Tu m'enrubannes et m'embryonnes  
Et tu me gardes a vue.  
Tu es le seul animal  
De mon arche perdue.**

**Tu ne parles qu'une langue,  
Aucun mot déçu,  
Celle qui fait de toi mon autre,  
L'être reconnu.  
Il n'y a rien a comprendre  
Et que passe l'intrus,  
Qui n'en pourra rien attendre  
Car je suis seule a les entendre les silences  
Et quand j'en tremble**

**Toi tu es mon autre  
La force de ma foi,  
Ma faiblesse et ma loi,  
Mon insolence et mon droit.  
Moi je suis ton autre,  
Si nous n'étions pas d'ici  
Nous serions l'infini.**

**Et si l'un de nous deux tombe,  
L'arbre de nos vies  
Nous gardera loin de l'ombre  
Entre ciel et fruit,  
Mais jamais trop loin de l'autre  
Nous serions maudits  
Tu seras ma dernière seconde  
Car je suis seule a les entendre les silences  
Quand j'en tremble**

**Toi tu es mon autre  
La force de ma foi,  
Ma faiblesse et ma loi,  
Mon insolence et mon droit.  
Moi je suis ton autre,  
Si nous n'étions pas d'ici  
Nous serions l'infini.**

**Et si l'un de nous deux tombe……**


End file.
